Eso es lo que deseas
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Las miradas indiscretas, los roces no accidentales y el deseo sexual fue lo que las llevo a eso. "Participante del Mini-Reto "Serpientes Seductoras" de la casa de Slytherin del Foro "Las cuatro casas"


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes, sino a la mente de J.K. Rowling. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener. La trama en sí de la historia esta levemente influenciada por la canción: "Ifuudoudou" también conocida como "Pomp and Circumstance" cantada por las Vocaloid's IA, Luka, Miku, Rin y Gumi, escrita y producida por UMETORA.**

 **"Participante del Mini-Reto "Serpientes Seductoras" de la casa de Slytherin del Foro "Las cuatro casas"**

 **Título: "** Esto es lo que deseas"

 **Symmary:** Las miradas indiscretas, los roces no accidentales y el deseo sexual fue lo que las llevo a eso.

 **Numero de palabras:** 989

* * *

Ginny sintió aquellas mordidas que le daba de vez en cuando Daphne en su cuello, estaba acorralada contra el escritorio del profesor de defensas, un leve gemido salió de sus labios al sentir los dientes de la chica Slytherin morder un poco más fuerte, estaba segura que siempre recordaría esta placentera sensación de dolor.

Podía sentir el cómo sus bragas se mojaban más y más ante aquel fluido desbordante a causa del deseo, sentía como podía ahogarse en toda esta sensación que recorría todo su cuerpo, la estaba controlando, lo sabía. Y eso hacía que los latidos de su corazón aumentaran más y más.

¿Cómo había terminado así? ¿A la media noche en aquella aula de clases y con una Slytherin? Ha, ya lo recordaba, fueron las miradas, los roces no accidentales, el perfume que recorría su cabello cada vez que por alguna razón pasaban la una al lado de la otra. Sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría el momento en que lo que eran solo eso, apenas roces y leves toques, aumentaran más y más. Y Daphne lo sabía, porque ella lo había planeado todo, Ginny estaba más que segura de eso.

Sintió una mordida en su dedo, ¿Cuándo fue que Daphne había cambiado su cuello por sus dedos? No lo sabía, estaba tan sumida en la placentera sensación de ser tocada que no podía prestar a atención a otra cosa que no fuera el placer. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto la sumisa en lugar de la dominante? Debía suponer que era culpa de Greengrass, sí, eso debía de ser.

Se preguntaba, ¿esto realmente es un sueño?

Quería empujar a Daphne, hacerla a un lado y decirle que esto era un error, que no la necesitaba a ella y nunca lo haría. Que ella tenía orgullo, un reluciente orgullo que le pedía a gritos hacer a un lado a la Slytherin, se suponía que la regla en este mundo era que ella odiara a todos los Slytherin, sin excepciones, así la habían criado, bueno, sus hermanos la habían metido en ese odio, bueno, no tenía un sentido alguno el explicarse.

Pero aun así, muy en el fondo Ginny se decía que todo esto no era un error, además, solo sería por esta vez, solo esta y nunca más tendría que volver a los brazos de Greengrass. Esto era su esperanza, lo que le decía que no era un error y que al final encontraría el paraíso, un magnifico orgasmo como paraíso. Oh quizás dos, o tres, los que tuvieran que venir.

Más gemidos salieron de su boca, cerrando los ojos al no poder soportarlo, dios, en verdad se vendría muy rápido si Daphne seguía tocándola así. Sus respiraciones estaban casi acompasadas en el mismo ritmo, sabía que sus gemidos recorrían todo el cuerpo de Greengrass mientras esta la desvestía, y fue mucho mayor cuando sintió la respiración de la rubia junto al oído.

—Podemos enloquecernos Weasley…

Su voz ronca debido a la excitación le hizo perdir el aliento un momento, pero solo un momento porque en ese momento giro su rostro para atrapar los labios de la chica rubia con los suyos, desesperada, agobiada y excitada, solo quería besarla carajo. Y entonces Ginny por fin actuo arremetiendo a Greengrass, si querían actuar de una vez debía desaserce de esa camisa con el escudo de la serpiente y entonces se podrían dejar llevar, había llegado el momento de al fin volar en aquella habitación, no había razón alguna para dudarlo ahora, ninguna.

Daphne se sorprendió un momento, ella, Daphne GReengrass, que hasta hace unos segundos estaba cumpliendo los deseos sexuales de Ginny ahora era la que estaba siendo arremetida, ¿esta era la verdadera forma de ser la pelirroja? Pero ella, una Slytherin, debía enseñarle que las serpientes siempre mandaban, claro que sí. Fue por eso que no le costó nada recuperar el control, volver a ser quien dominaba, siendo la que acorrala y no la acorralada. Ella, Daphne Greengrass solo estaba haciendo algo físico, algo que la hacía humana, la necesidad de sentir el calor ajeno fundirse con el suyo propio. Y no es que ella lo necesitara, no, por supuesto que no, pero ahora lo hacía solo porque si, vamos, era una Slytherin, no necesitaba darle explicaciones a nadie y nunca lo haría. Pero si era sincera consigo misma, esta era una gran satisfacción la que sentía, incluso con el miserable futuro de la guerra acercándose, ella se sentía bien, aquí y ahora. Ella viviría como deseara, haría de su vida lo que quisiese, y si ella quería a la única Weasley ahora nada se lo iba a impedir, ella nunca ocultaría nada que fuese suyo, sí, porque ahora reclamaba a Ginny como suya, y su orgullo lo dictaba.

No sabían en que momento, ninguna de las dos chicas lo sabía, cuando fue que Ginny fue sentada en el escritorio ni cuando fue que Daphne separo sus piernas y se deshacía de aquellas medias que la escuela obligaba usar a las chicas, solo sintiendo el momento en que la rubia comenzaba a besar y lamer las blancas piernas de Ginny, subiendo poco a poco hasta aquella zona, aquel lugar, aquella cueva húmeda que esperaba sentir sus labios y lengua en este preciso instante, ahora y todas las veces que fuesen necesarias. Ya no había tiempo para arrepentimientos, ¿no lo creen?, ellas ya habían cruzado la línea, la cruzaron en el primer momento en que comenzaron las miradas, los toques no accidentales, cuando comenzó todo.

Y fue por eso que Daphne probó todo de ella, todo aquel líquido que le hacía desear más y más. Daphne abandonaría todo en este momento con tal de seguir con el éxtasis causado, los abandonaría a todos, incluso a los Slytherin, porque eso era lo que su determinación le indicaba hacer.

Ginevra Molly Weasley siempre seria suya, de ella, de Daphne Greengrass.

Y Ginny también sabia, que Daphne Greengrass también seria suya, por siempre.


End file.
